


That time Steve brought home a cat

by lonesometraveler



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Cats, Bucky Barnes Remembers, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, that's actually a tag what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonesometraveler/pseuds/lonesometraveler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what the title says, just a quick little drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That time Steve brought home a cat

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little drabble, my attempt at getting back into writing. First time writing any Marvel-fiction, tho :) Also, English is my second language, so any misspellings or grammatical errors, please notify me and I'll correct it.

James knew that that cat would lead to no good. When Steve came home from a mission with a black little furball cuddled up to his chest, James knew he was pretty much fucked. He couldn't say no to Stevie, he had never been able to. And it didn't help when he broke out the puppydog-eyes - ironic as he was holding a fucking kitten - and held out his arms so James could get a better look at the monster. The black, furry monster with green eyes and just three legs. All the was left of it's other leg - the left front one, of course, 'cause God just loved to be a sarcastic little bitch - was a scar on its chest, and if you looked real close, it almost looked like a star. One to match James' own on his left arm.

Fuck.

"Fine, but I'm not taking care of no beast, Stevie. You're on pooper-scooper duty 24/7, you hear me?" James grumbled, staring down the cat still in his partners arms. 

"Sure, Bucky, I promise." Steve said innocently, trying to hold back his smirk whilst stroking down the kittens back. 

"I'm serious, don't think you can fool me with that innocent looking face of yours, I've known you the better part of a century so you just shut up." James said, pointing a finger at Steve. The kitten tried to reach out for it, but James pulled his arm back as if burned. 

"And that monster ain't coming near our bed, got it?" 

"Yeah, yeah, you big wussy. Little Yasha's gonna stay on the floor, isn't he?" Steve said with a baby voice, tickling the cat's belly. 

"Yasha." James said in a deadpan voice. "You named that cat after m- you know what I don't wanna know." He turned around and went into their bedroom, the sound of Steve sweet-talking the cat following him. 

...

When Steve came home from a two-day mission two weeks later to find his Bucky asleep on the couch, little Yasha on his chest with a warm metal hand on his back, he figured he made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and reviews are very appreciated <3


End file.
